


Christmas Cheer

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Jassandra, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, jassandratrash | tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: A collection of 12 unrelated ficlets/one shots revolving around Christmas and Jassandra. All of varying lengths. All different but ALL FLUFF. Each one is based on a different line from the movie Elf! Hoping this spreads around some Christmas cheer! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!





	1. Treat every day like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, Today begins 12 Days of Jassandra over on Jassandratrash! And this is the start! We're kicking it off with my collection of Jassandra drabbles, ficlets, and one shots. They are all unrelated. Some are long, some are short, one is a two parter. These are based on a challenge I created for another ship, years ago. All the prompts are based on lines from Elf! If you want to give them a try yourself, message me on tumblr and I can send you the list of prompts! Hopefully these brighten your holiday! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

It was two weeks after Christmas and Cassandra was still humming Christmas Carols while she worked. She’d taken down the decorations and her wardrobe returned to normal, well normal for her, except for one lapel pin that looked like a gold holly leaf. She’d been more chipper than normal but no one seemed to notice but him. Then, he guessed, Cassandra was usually chipper just not _this_ chipper.

He was sorting through books he pulled and separating out the ones he didn’t need anymore when Cassandra passed him humming Winter Wonderland.

“You realize Christmas is over, right?” He asked with a teasing grin.

“Only if we let it be,” she said with a chuckle. She stopped next to him and smiled softly. “The first year I got to have Christmas on my own, I promised myself I’d try to treat every day like Christmas. I don’t always succeed but…it keeps me positive majority of the time. The way I see it, it makes up for a childhood of missing Christmases,” she said with a shrug. “So, in my opinion, Christmas should never be ‘ _over_.’ I mean if it were up to me I’d wear Christmas sweaters and pins all year long.”

He smiled warmly at her. She’d just told him something very personal. She didn’t really need to stop and tell him that but…he liked that she did. He understood her a little better now. Not only that but the small moments that she trusted him reminded him that he hadn’t completely screwed things up while insisting she was untrustworthy. They’d moved past their rocky start.

“No wonder you’re Santa’s favorite,” Jacob told her with a lop-sided grin.

She laughed. “I would try and deny it but we all know it’s true. Though, I think Jenkins might by Mrs. Claus’s favorite.”

He grimaced and shook his head. “You don’t mean—“ He abruptly cut off his own sentence at the thought and looked over at her. She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and he laughed. “You’re pulling my leg, right?”

She smirked, said nothing, and then walked off toward The Library with a large stack of books.

“Cassandra? You’re kidding, right?” He called after her. He grabbed his own books he planned to return and chased after her. She couldn’t just drop that on him and leave!


	2. There’s room for everyone on the nice list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s room for everyone on the nice list

“Are you really as annoyed with Jones as you look _all the time_?” Cassandra asked him from her seat across from him at the worktable.

“What?” He asked. That question came from nowhere.

“Just now, all he did was walk by and you glared at him the whole time,” Cassandra said with a curious glance.

“He—he was dragging his feet and I’m sitting here trying to read,” he told her. Even as he said it he realized how ridiculous it sounded.

She gave him a bemused look and chuckled lightly. “Jacob.”

He knew that tone. That was her ‘be nice’ tone. He heard it every now and then, typically around Jones. “Things come too easy for that kid and the way he acts and talks—he’s never even sorry for any of it! And when he does act like a decent person he conveniently ‘forgets’. How does that not drive you crazy?”

Cassandra bit her bottom lip and then spoke hesitantly. “Because…I know it’s a—He’s wearing a costume, Jake. It’s the only way he knows how to be and the only thing that keeps him from being vulnerable. You and I both know what that’s like and how hard it is to stop.”

Jacob suddenly felt guilty. He did know what that was like. If anyone knew what that was like it was him. Though, he had to hand to Jones, at least his costume wasn’t a lie. Jacob’s costume had been a complete fabrication. Jones knew he was, he just didn’t show them that all the time.

“Besides,” she said as she patted her Christmas Tree pin on her cardigan. “It’s the Christmas season and over Christmas there’s—“

“Room for everyone on the nice list?” He asked her knowingly. She’d said it enough. He knew it was coming.

“Yes, even for a grumpy stubborn cowboy who occasionally holds a grudge and an overly trusting mathematician who tends to end up in over her head fairly often,” she told him with a gentle smile and a shrug.

“To be fair,” he told her as he met her eyes. “The overly trusting part isn’t so bad, most of the time.” He smiled softly at her.

“And, to be fair to you, your stubbornness usually serves you well,” she told him with a kind smile.

“You’re right, Cass,” he said as he nervously cleared his throat. “We _all_ need a little forgiveness sometimes.” He held her gaze for a long moment and hoped she knew what he was trying to say. That he felt he needed hers for doubting her for so long, that he wasn’t sure how _she_ could trust _him_ after the way he treated her, and that he did actually trust her now. No doubt about it.

She smiled bright and slow and, for some reason, he felt his meaning was understood even though she hadn’t verbally acknowledged him.

“Well,” she said finally as she looked back down at her book. “I don’t know about Santa’s Nice List, but you’re definitely on mine, Jacob Stone.”


	3. The best way to spread Christmas Cheer is singing loud for all to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to spread Christmas Cheer is singing loud for all to hear

“Oh no, nope,” Cassandra said with a shake of her head. “I don’t sing. Hum, maybe, but sing? No.”

“It’s Christmas Carols,” Jacob told her with a smirk as if that would somehow make it better.

“Baby It’s Cold Outside is not a carol,” she corrected him. “It’s a pop song. And this is not caroling. It’s karaoke. So, no. No way. I mean not unless I was magically drunk again. Which I’m not.”

“From what I’ve heard you and Eve go out to karaoke nights quite a bit,” Jacob said as he teasingly quirked a brow at her.

“Well—that’s…that’s different. That’s just me and Eve.”

“How is it different?” He asked. He knew the answer, but they never said it. Not out loud and not to each other. He was curious to see what she’d say.

“I—I mean, you know how—or maybe you don’t,” she said before she gulped and blushed. “It’s just that Eve is…Eve and you’re…”

“I’m what?” He asked as he tried not to grin. She was cute when she was flustered.

“You know what, you’re right, it’s fine. It’ll be fun. Let’s do it,” she said in a volume that was much louder than necessary. She stood quickly and grabbed his arm to pull him along behind her. He smiled triumphantly as he let her drag him toward the stage. 

Someday they’d talk about it but for now he’d use it to get his way more often than he probably should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a quick word to say this was written before the premiere where they all sang, lol. Also, maybe Cass made an exception to prevent darkness from taking over the world. Haha. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> angellwings
> 
> PS - tomorrow's is part 1 of 2. ;)


	4. We’re gonna go ice skating (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna go ice skating (1/2)

Cassandra sprinted into the Annex that morning and ran into Jenkins’s lab. Jacob had watched her curiously and then gone back to his work when she hadn’t come back out a few moments later.

“Ms. Cillian,” Jenkins said with a sigh as he led her out of his lab. “The Library does not have magical ice skates and even if it did you would not be allowed to use them.”

“Oh, boo,” she said with a huff. “It was worth a shot. I mean I guess I’ll just have to look like what I am. Someone who’s never been ice skating in her entire life and has zero coordination. Guys like that, right?”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know,” Jenkins said with a shake of his head as he walked away from her.

“Guys?” Jacob asked before he realized the words were out of his mouth. “What guys?”

Cassandra looked a bit embarrassed but elaborated anyway. “Yes, um, there’s this guy at my local coffee shop and we always exchange ‘hello’ and ‘bye’ and ‘enjoy your coffee’ but I mean I never thought that he was actually interested and then this morning—well, anyway I have a date. We’re going ice skating and I’ve never been. But I’m sure it’s fine if his first impression is of me tripping all over myself on skates. I mean how likely is it freaky math girl would get a second date anyway?”

Highly likely, Jacob thought to himself with a barely withheld grumble. “Well, the Library may not have any magical skates but…” he was going to regret this. “The park across the way has a rink you could practice on.”

Her face lit up and Jacob felt something flutter in his chest.

“Oh! That’s perfect. Have you been skating before?”

Oh no, he knew what was coming next.

“Yes,” he said slowly, hesitantly.

“Would you mind, um, helping me?”

Her eyes were so big and pleading. He was going to do this wasn’t he? He was going to help Cassandra get ready for a date with a random coffee house guy. And the day had seemed so promising when he woke up this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be posted tomorrow! And it's a bit longer than the previous ficlets!


	5. And maybe even hold hands (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe even hold hands (2/2)

They were at the rink. He and Cassandra had just finished putting on their borrowed skates. She looked over at the rink and took a deep nervous breath. He nudged her arm and gave her a small encouraging grin. “You got this, Cass.”

She wrinkled her nose and bit her bottom lip. “I don’t know.”

He stood first and stepped out onto the ice. “It’s easier than you think it is. Come on.”

He held out a hand to her to help her onto the ice and she stared at his gloved hand for a long moment. Finally she squared her shoulders, stood with a look of determination and placed her hand in his. He grinned and pulled her toward him. She was nervous and shaky but she did it.

He started to release her hand but she held his tighter. “Don’t you dare,” she said frantically.

He chuckled lightly. “Okay, okay. I’ll lead you around for a bit? How’s that?”

“Thank you. God, this was a terrible idea,” she told him as he skated backwards with both of her hands held in his. “Are you skating backwards?” She asked loudly.

He grinned and nodded. “Yes.”

Her eyes narrowed at him and she huffed. “That’s not fair. I can’t even skate forwards!”

“So, who’s this guy?” He asked curiously. Part of him didn’t want to know but the other part of him was dying to know about his competition. Competition? When had he started thinking—god this was messed up.

She shrugged. “His name’s Jeremy. We’re in line together every morning. He orders a café Americano and I order a peppermint white mocha. We talk small talk while we wait. That’s about it. I know he works at an accounting firm and he likes the outdoors. He has a four year old niece who likes princesses and unicorns. That’s all I know. It’s different.”

“Different how?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

“Well, he doesn’t know about magic,” she said as she bit her bottom lip. “Or about the, you know, grape,” she told him as she dared release his hand for a moment to tap her temple. “It’s simple, I guess is what I mean.”

He nodded as he listened. “Simple.”

“Uncomplicated,” she clarified.

He stopped moving and met her eyes. He probably shouldn’t do what he was about to do, but they were alone and her hands were in his. He made sure to meet her eyes before he spoke again. “Is that what you want? Something simple and uncomplicated?”

She swallowed thickly and bit her bottom lip. “I—I don’t know that I can have what I really want. So, in the meantime, what’s wrong with simple and uncomplicated?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it,” he told her. “But I guess I don’t understand why you couldn’t have what you wanted.”

“I messed it up before I even had a chance,” she told him. “That’s why.”

“Did you, though?” Jacob asked her as he used the ice to pull her closer. “I mean did you really mess it up as badly as you think? Because I think, maybe, the other half of that may have messed it up just as much as you.”

It was a risk, he knew, assuming she was talking about him. But he wasn’t completely oblivious. He knew she felt something too.

“What?” She asked in surprise. “How did you mess it up?” She asked. “I’m the one who—“

He grinned a little before he interrupted her. “So, you were talking about me?”

“No, I never said that I—that’s not what I meant—no. What I actually meant was—oh screw it,” she said with a huff. She gave him a tired look that he knew meant she was tired of pretending and then spoke again. “What do you mean you messed it up?”

“You had your reasons, Cassandra. I had my reasons for lying my whole life and you had your reasons for trusting the Brotherhood. I should have let it go. I should have tried to understand instead of brushing you off. I should—I should have—“

She reached out and gripped his arms to get his attention. He looked up at her and she smiled at him sadly. “No, Jacob. You were right. I did need to earn your trust back. Especially, now that I’ve seen who and where you came from. Now that I understand, everything makes much more sense. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was all me.”

“But you didn’t mess it up either. Not for good. You’ve proved yourself over and over again. We’ve gotten past it. At least I thought we did,” he assured her. “We have, haven’t we? And this,” he said as he carefully motioned between them. “It’s not just in my head, is it?”

She took a deep breath and shook her head. “No, not just in your head. And yes, yes we have gotten past it.”

“Then why are you going out with a random coffee house guy, Cassie?” He asked with a sigh.

“Because…because you haven’t asked me,” she told him with a shy smile. “I thought maybe I was the one imagining things.”

“You weren’t. You really weren’t,” he said with a sigh of relief. “How about this? The date starts now. We start this whole thing over and have an actual date. Starting right now.”

She beamed at him. “Really?”

“Really.”

“I think that would be… _perfect_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fyi, tomorrow's is one shot length lol. I couldn't keep these short. I tried.


	6. So you’re the real Santa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you’re the real Santa?

All week, Cassandra had been finding presents for her hidden around the Library. She couldn’t tell if a person had hidden them or if Ray was helping. Today, though, she’d found no surprise anywhere. She tried not to be disappointed. Her Secret Santa had been nice enough as it was. She’d gotten a pack of new notebooks, an assortment of pens and highlighters, and a few very interesting new books on historical mathematical theories. It was above and beyond what was expected of a Secret Santa. She almost felt bad because her gift for Flynn was definitely not this elaborate. Unless the antique compass she’d found in town, for a steal, was elaborate. Which she doubted.

She stepped into the Annex from the Library and jumped slightly as Ezekiel stood propped against the worktable, waiting for her.

“What are you still doing here?” Cassandra asked with a huff. She did not appreciate being startled.

“I was just asking myself the same question. Playing Santa really isn’t my thing,” Ezekiel told her with a bored glance.

Her eyes widened. “Santa? No, you’re not my—you can’t be. The gifts I’ve gotten so far would require…”

“What?” Ezekiel asked her with a knowing smirk.

“Thought, time, effort,” Cassandra said as she gave him an apologetic glance.

He laughed. “You know me too well,” he told her. “No, I’m not your Secret Santa. This is all too much work if you ask me but I’ll never pass up an opportunity to have someone in my debt.”

“What?” She asked with a furrowed brow.

“Here,” Jones said as he placed a small box in her hands. “From your Secret Santa.”

He turned and walked away without waiting for her to open it. She stared after him and waited, rather impatiently, until the door closed behind him. The door slammed and she immediately ripped back the paper and opened the box. She beamed at the package’s contents. It was an oval hand-painted brooch covered in holly leaves and a banner that read “a merry Christmas”. The oval center was surrounded by a rim of crystals with art deco designs framing the entire thing. It was gorgeous. Too gorgeous to have come from anyone but Jacob Stone. He had to be her Secret Santa.

She carefully lifted it from the box and found a note underneath it.

 _“Meet by the Apple.”_ It said in a perfect print lettering that didn’t match any handwriting she recognized. She pinned the brooch in the middle of the collar of her candy cane striped blouse and straightened her shiny green skirt. Meet him by the Apple, he said. She straightened her hair as she walked to where she knew the Apple of Discord was being displayed but stopped short when she found Jenkins standing there instead of Jacob. Jenkins in a frilly Christmas apron. He placed a gold box in her hands and then lifted the lid for her to see handmade chocolates.

She gave him a skeptical glance. “You’re my Secret Santa?”

“Heavens, no. I did this as a favor to you and your Secret Santa,” Jenkins said with a shake of his head. “You both owe me a day of peace and quiet. I’m also to insure you receive this note.” He placed a note on top of the box of chocolates and then nodded before he left her alone to read the note.

_“Oops, not there. The Labyrinth Thread instead.”_

She quirked one brow at the note and then rolled her eyes with a grin. That was a bit mean. She took a turn to the right and found the Thread a few stacks over and beamed at the person waiting for her. Her bright smile turned teasing and coy the closer she came to the thread.

“So you’re the real Santa, hm?” She asked with a smirk.

Jacob chuckled and nodded. “The secret one, at least.”

“You know you went above and beyond, right?” Cassandra asked him as she stopped directly in front of him.

He shrugged modestly. “That depends on how you look at it.”

She laughed and then smiled brightly at him. “And how, exactly, are you looking at it?”

“Well, it’s not exactly easy trying to impress a woman who can literally do magic,” He told her with a smirk. “If she wanted to. Not that she needs to,” he told her. He tried to keep the gentle scolding out of his voice but it just kept coming up lately. She didn’t need magic when she had that amazing mind of hers. It wasn’t worth the potential consequences.

She smiled affectionately at him and nodded. “I know. And, really, Jacob, you don’t need to do all of _this_ to impress me. You do that every day just by being you.”

She could have sworn he blushed but he didn’t reply. He cleared his throat and then handed her one last box.

“I think you’ve given me enough presents, don’t you?” She asked teasingly.

“Trus—“ he cut off his own sentence and then swallowed thickly. “This one’s long overdue. I promise.”

She opened it and found a delicate silver chain with a small pendant. She furrowed at the pendent and held it toward the light. It looked like a Yin Yang symbol, though it wasn’t traditional. One side was solid, curved silver and the other was intricately carved with art nouveau style flowers. “A Yin Yang?” She asked him.

He smiled softly at her before he spoke in a low voice. “All that’s best of dark and bright."

She blushed lightly. “I’m all that’s best of dark and bright?”

He nodded. “It’s from Lord Byron—“

“She Walks in Beauty,” Cassandra said immediately as her blush deepened. “I’ve read it. I loved it.”

“The Yin Yang is also a symbol of teamwork and…trust," he said as he changed the subject.

She beamed at him hopefully. “Of Trust?”

He nodded with a warm grin of his own.

She took it out of the box and held it out to him. “Help me put it on?”

He nodded and accepted the necklace as she turned to face away from him. He put the necklace around her and fastened it before dropping it around her neck. He took a deep breath to keep his composure at their close proximity and then very carefully moved her hair out from under the chain. “There.”

She turned to face him and then placed a slow lingering kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. I love it.”

“Dinner?” He asked nervously as he held out his hand to her. She wasn’t quite sure what he was intending this dinner to be but she wasn’t going to ask. For tonight, she’d live in the moment. Any moment with Jacob Stone, date or not, was guaranteed to be better than anything else she may have had planned.

She beamed at him and nodded. “Dinner.” She placed her hand in his and laced their fingers together. He glanced down at their intertwined hands with a soft smile before he began to walk her toward Library’s exit.

“Merry Christmas, Cass,” he said with a much more relaxed smile. He’d seemed nervous before but now he looked…relieved.

“Merry Christmas, Jacob,” she replied as her free hand instinctively reached up to touch her necklace. “And thank you, for the best present I could ask for.”

“The necklace?” He asked.

She chuckled and shook her head. “No, your trust.”

He squeezed her hand to get her attention and her eyes met his. “You’ve had that for much longer than you’ve had that necklace. Just so you know.”

With just a couple of sentences it felt like the entire world was lifted from her shoulders.

“And I hope that you can _forgive_ me for being a stubborn jackass,” he told her.

“You never needed forgiveness, Jacob,” she said with a shake of her head. “I understand, really.”

“Still, though, I hurt you back then and for that I’m sorry,” he said as they reached the door.

She planted her feet and tugged on his hand to bring him to a stop. “You made up for any hurt feelings I had a long time ago. Let’s just forget it and move on from here. We’ve both grown and learned a lot since the start of all of this. All of those mistakes are in the past and that’s where they should stay.”

He stepped impossibly close to her and nodded. “I’m with ya.”

His eyes met hers and there was so much honesty in them. He wasn’t hiding anything. She’d never seen him look so…relaxed. So completely comfortable in himself. Combine that with how close he was standing and the perfect gestures he’d made as her Secret Santa and, well, she couldn’t help what she did next.

In one sudden motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. She felt him tense in surprise but it didn’t take long before his arms went around her waist and he pulled her flush against him. The kiss deepened and for a moment it was as if the world around them stopped completely. She’d thought about kissing him multiple times in the past but she’d never thought it would be quite this perfect.

She definitely had the best Secret Santa a girl could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Tomorrow's starts a bit sad so be prepared. Thanks for reading!


	7. Christmas Spirit is about believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Spirit is about believing

Cassandra glanced at her alarm clock with a groan and then rolled away from it. Today was the day she’d set aside to decorate the Annex for Christmas but this morning was a particularly bad morning and her head was killing her. Not to mention she felt lightheaded and weak and nauseas. Stupid brain grape. But this was her life. It had always been her life. And would be until the tumor took her away from it.

She felt all of her usual Christmas spirit disappear at that thought.

Christmas was the time of year that she willfully forced those thoughts away. It was a happy time and a generous time. Or it had been since she left her parents behind for good. She was determined to keep it that way. But in the face of a day like today she found that difficult. She tried to sit up but found it made the dizzy lightheaded feeling worse. She sighed and reached for her phone, texted Baird that she wouldn’t be in, and then went back to sleep. It was better than wallowing, she thought.

An hour later she heard her apartment door open and close. Her brow furrowed and she glanced over at her phone. She had a text. She couldn’t read it from where she was but that had to be Baird saying she was coming over. Baird had Cassandra’s spare key in case of an emergency. She heard footfalls in the hall but they didn’t sound like Baird’s. They were too heavy, too loud. She sat up and then winced and brought a hand to her head. She stood quicker than she should have and grabbed her nightstand for support to wait for her head to stop swimming.

She peeked down her hallway toward her living room, prepared to either hide or attack, only to find Jacob with his back to her. She breathed a sigh of relief and then stepped out of her bedroom.

“How did you get in here?” She asked softly.

He jumped and spun around. He looked startled. “Did I wake you?” 

“Baird is the one who has my spare key and your footsteps are heavier than hers. Even when it’s trying to kill me, my brain knows the difference. What are you doing?”

He looked as though he wanted to address part of her comment but decided it was best to leave it alone. “I, um, well Baird said you weren’t feeling very well today so I thought you could use some cheering up.” He motioned to the corner of her living room that she couldn’t see so she stepped further into the room and then gave him a small almost excited grin.

There in the corner of her living room was a large full Christmas tree. “You bought me a tree?”

He nodded. “I know you were planning on decorating the Annex today and since you couldn’t come to the Annex I thought at the very least we could decorate your place. Baird let me borrow your spare key. Sorry.”

She brought a hand to her mouth and blinked back a few tears. How was it possible to feel better at the sight of a tree and Jacob Stone? She still had a headache, she still felt lightheaded and nauseous. But somehow she felt better. She felt the Spirit of Christmas again just looking at him standing next to her new tree and that made her feel more hopeful than she’d felt all morning.

“Cass?” He asked worriedly. “You okay?”

“How did you know?” She asked him.

“How did I know what?”

“That I needed—that I needed this?” She said as she motioned to the tree. Really, she wanted to ask how he knew she needed _him_ but she wasn’t quite ready to ask that yet.

“Hard to say, really, I just thought you might need a reminder that there are people out there who believe in you…and Christmas,” he said with a grin and a chuckle. “Besides, I thought it might cheer you up. Jenkins offered to call Santa if this didn’t work.”

Cassandra laughed and found she actually meant that laugh. She still felt lousy but at least Christmas was back and she had someone she cared about to distract her from her own darkness. She couldn’t believe he’d known, on some level, that she’d needed encouragement. She was beyond grateful.

“Thank you, Jacob.” 

“Anytime, Cassandra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it! Tomorrow's is another longish one!  
> angellwings


	8. Santa? Here? I know him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa? Here? I know him!

Santa had an idea. It’s not often that Santa saw fit to meddle in the lives of mortals but The Librarians had always been special to Santa’s heart. No matter how many years he lived or who the Librarians were, the amount of good they did for the world gave them a spot in Santa’s heart that no one else could claim.

And Santa had seen, on multiple occasions when visiting Jenkins, the looks between Cassandra Cillian and Jacob Stone. They were being typical mortals and taking the long way around to get to where they needed to go and Santa thought they could use some pushing. Gretchen disagreed and he’d never mentioned it to Jenkins. Jenkins preferred not to think about such things between his Librarians. He had enough stress with The Guardian and Senior Librarian alone.

That meant this was up to Santa. After all, he was the one expected to fulfill Christmas wishes, was he not? So, when Jenkins let slip that The Guardian, Senior Librarian, and Ezekiel Jones were gone on a case that left Jacob and Cassandra alone at the Library, Santa sprung into action. He made himself “go missing” again and left a carefully planted trail of clues behind. He knew they would follow them. He knew they would try and find him. He disguised himself as a mall Santa while he waited for them to show themselves.

He had a plan. He just needed to lure them into it first.

Finally, the couple appeared. He convinced his replacement to start his shift a few minutes early with a bit of magic and then excused himself. He made his way to the Merry Go Round at the center of the mall and took off his beard to gain their attention. Immediately, they spotted him and began to walk over. He paid the clerk for himself and his two friends before sitting down on a carousel horse. Jacob and Cassandra reached the Merry Go Round just as the clerk was calling for final riders. As soon as they were seated not far from him, Santa jumped off. The ride began and Jacob and Cassandra were stuck riding the Merry Go Round. All alone.

They exchanged confused glances but realized it was too late to get off now. He felt their eyes on him as he ducked into a coffee shop down the hall from the Merry Go Round. The ride would only take a few minutes. He ordered two hot cocoas in their names and left. He stayed hidden but close by to make sure they found their way into the shop. He watched as they asked the barista a few questions and he also watched as the Barista asked their names and then slid them the two hot cocoas.

Jacob Stone started to refuse them but the barista appeared to tell them the drinks were already paid for. They gave each other suspicious glances as they accepted the cocoas. He could see the conversation they weren’t having on their faces. It wasn’t often people could communicate without speaking but those two could. They were onto him. The awkward grins and blushes told him that much.

Now for the final part of the plan. He made his presence known by stepping out from his hiding spot with a wave. Cassandra grabbed Jacob’s arm and then pointed Santa out to him. Santa felt a triumphantly laugh rising up in his belly but now was not the time for that. He hadn’t succeeded just yet.

He walked off at a quick pace. Fast enough that they couldn’t catch up but slow enough that they could keep them in their sights. He raced through one department store into the next open area of the mall. He’d chosen this mall for this last feature. It was the perfect place for a Christmas Date.

He stopped outside the mall’s “Trail of Christmas Trees” just long enough for Jacob and Cassandra see him at the entrance. He entered the trail and hid behind the largest tree he could find. He wanted to keep an eye on them.

Cassandra looked delighted at all the decorated trees and Jacob looked happy to see her so delighted. Santa shook his head at them. If ever a couple needed a push in the right direction, it was these two. With each tree they stood closer and closer together and seemed to forget their mission to find Santa. They were close enough now that he could hear them talk.

“I don’t think Santa was ever really missing,” Jacob told her with a chuckle.

“I think Santa set us up,” Cassandra said as she met his eyes with a shy smile. “I mean a ride on a beautiful carousel, hot cocoa, and then a stroll through a trail of lovely Christmas trees? What else could this be besides a—“ she stopped her sentence short and blushed.

“A date?” Jacob asked her with a warm smile.

“Yeah, a date,” she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her hand that wasn’t holding her cocoa.

Jacob reached up and took her hand in his. “Then I guess we’d better let him have his fun, huh?” He seemed confident but Santa could see the nerves in his eyes.

“Absolutely,” Cassandra said as she adjusted their hands so their fingers were laced together.

“And, um, maybe would could get lunch after this?” Jacob asked her hopefully. “Like an actual date?”

Cassandra blushed and nodded. “I would love that.”

As they started to walk away Cassandra turned and met Santa’s eyes. Santa was surprised she knew he was there. She smiled warmly at him and mouthed the words “Thank you” very slowly. He winked at her and pressed a finger to the side of his nose.

Santa walked off in the opposite direction, confident in a job well done. “Ho, ho, ho,” he laughed with bright smile and a sigh of relief. Now it really would be a merry Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super fun to write! I should write from Santa's POV more often!   
> Thanks for reading!   
> angellwings


	9. Someone needs to sing a Christmas carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to sing a Christmas carol

“CHRISTMAS ELVES ARE REAL?” Cassandra yelled excitedly.

Jenkins sighed and stared at her patiently as she took several deep breaths. Jacob bit back a chuckle as he watched her.

“Right, sorry, keep it together, Cassandra,” she told herself as she bit her bottom lip and then looked up at Jenkins and attempted her question again. “Christmas Elves are real?”

“Yes, they’re real but they’re not Santa’s helpers, in fact they are quite the opposite. They’re mischievous little beasts,” Jenkins said with obvious distaste. “All of the problems that families experience around Christmastime? Those little things that always go wrong and cause tension? They are caused by Christmas Elves. The little devils.”

“And they’re the ones causing problems in the department store?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, and they will not leave. Once they find a home, they will stay and they will cause problems for as long as they live.”

“Aren’t elves immortal?” Jacob asked.

“Precisely.”

“So, how do we get rid of them?” Cassandra asked.

“You don’t, you lure them out and trap them,” Jenkins told them.

“How?” She asked again.

“Well, how do the two of you feel about the song ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we're back to short ones but I still hope you enjoyed it!   
> Happy reading!  
> angellwings


	10. There’s Just No Christmas Spirit anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s Just No Christmas Spirit anymore

Cassandra did not want to leave work today. She was anxiously watching the Clippings Book for any sign of movement, praying for a last minute case. Anything. It was Christmas Eve, though, and everyone else was going home. They weren’t waiting around. Eve and Flynn had plans and were actually catching a _flight_ to visit her family for a very rare Christmas with the entire Baird clan. Jenkins was leaving to help Santa and Gretchen with The Gift. Ezekiel had a VIP party waiting for him in Los Angeles. Only Stone was still hanging around by the end of the day. He looked as hesitant as she did to leave.

“Why are you still here?” He asked her curiously.

“Because after this I have to go to New York and…and see my parents,” she said as she bit back a groan. “Why are you still here?”

“No where to go this year,” He told her with a shrug. He tried to act like he didn’t care but she could tell he did. “Not exactly welcome since that case with Hoklonote.”

“I’m sorry, Stone.” She said as she reached across and squeezed his hand in a show of support. “Honestly, though, I’d rather be alone then have to see my parents. Wanna trade? You can go have dinner with them in a house that has no tree, no music, no decorations, and no Christmas Spirit and I’ll stay here and enjoy hot cocoa and a Christmas movie alone.”

“If they don’t celebrate much then why are you going?” He asked her with a furrowed brow.

“Because I haven’t in a few years and my mother pulled the old ‘this could be your last Christmas’ routine that makes me wish it _was_ my last Christmas,” She said as she took a deep fortifying breath. Her eyes misted over and the looked that crossed her features was both angry and heartbroken. Who would do that to their own daughter?

“What?” He asked in with angry expression. “Does she do that a lot?”

“Every now and then since I was diagnosed, yeah,” Cassandra said with a roll of her eyes. She was used to it but Stone wasn’t. He was feeling resentful for her. She shouldn’t be used to that. “Every time I feel like I’ve made peace with all of this,” she said as she tapped her temple. “They come along and make me feel like…like the end of my story has already been determined. Like the only thing left to do is…give up. Because that’s how they feel. That’s how they see me. A lost cause, a waste of a dream, and I really don’t want to deal with that on Christmas Eve.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Jacob told her. She could hear the anger in his voice. Anger on her behalf and, to be honest, it made her feel a little better. Knowing he cared so much made things slightly better. “In fact, you don’t have to. Don’t go.”

“What?” She asked in surprise.

“Cassandra, you’re an adult you don’t have to do what your mother tells you anymore,” Jacob said with an amused grin. “Just because she chooses to guilt trip you doesn’t mean you have to let her.”

She thought about that for a moment and then met his eyes with a smile. He gave her an encouraging grin in return. He was right, wasn’t he?

“I don’t, do I? I don’t have to let her manipulate me like that anymore. You’re right. You’re totally right.”

“Come on, why don’t you and I find dinner somewhere. We’ll have our own Christmas,” He said with a friendly smile as he held his arm to her for her to take. His offer was as much for her as it was for him. He didn’t want her to face that sort of abuse tonight and, as a bonus, it meant he wouldn’t be alone.

She blushed and smiled shyly as she stared at his outstretched arm. “Complete with cocoa and a Christmas movie?”

“What ever you want,” he told her with a chuckle.

She nodded and then looped her arm through his with a soft smile. “Sounds perfect. Let’s go. Thank you, Jacob.”

“Anytime, Cassie.”


	11. What’s a Christmas-Gram? I want one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s a Christmas-Gram? I want one!

“We have to what?” Jacob asked in disbelief. “No. No, I ain’t doin’ that.”

“It’s the only way to get into the building,” Ezekiel said with a smirk. “It’s a Steranko system. It’s unhackable. The only way in, is to go undercover. To work with the system instead of against it.”

“So you want us, me and Cassandra, to go in as a Christmas-Gram?” Jacob asked with a glare. “Why can’t you do it?”

“Oh, come on, Jacob!” Cassandra said with an excited hop. “It’ll be fun! We get to be adorable elves and sing Christmas Carols!”

“Yeah, I’d bet you’d look _adorable_ in tights,” Ezekiel said with a grin.

Jacob glared at Ezekiel and opened his mouth to speak when Cassandra smacked Ezekiel’s arm. “Stop it. Leave Stone alone or I’ll tell him about what I found out about your last solo mission.”

Ezekiel’s eyes widened and he huffed. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh no? You don’t think I’d tell him that on your last solo mission you stumbled across the original transcript of Peter Pan and ended up stuck floating through the air in tights for a few hours before finally solving it. You don’t think I’d tell him that?” Cassandra asked as she tilted her head and gave him a look of feigned innocence. “Oops.”

Jacob gave her a grateful smile and then turned a lop-sided smirk on Jones. “That so?”

“I hate you both,” Ezekiel muttered as he turned and walked away. “Your costumes are in the lab!”


	12. But Baby it’s cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Baby it’s cold outside

It was Christmas Day and, for once, the Librarians had the day off. And for their first year ever, she and Jacob had a house to enjoy their own Christmas in. Together. Neither of them saw their families anymore on Christmas. Though Jacob appeared to be working on resolving things with his sisters and had mailed his nieces and nephews presents this year. But because neither of them saw their families and this was their first Christmas as a couple, and as co-habitants, they planned to spend they whole day together at their leisure. It was going to be perfect.

Cassandra stretched and yawned and she turned to find Jacob already siting on the edge of the bed, putting on a pair of snow boots.

“What are you doing?” She asked with a pout.

“Jenkins and Jones are coming over for an early supper, I gotta shovel the walk,” he told her as he turned a warm smile on her. “You stay there. Don’t move.”

“No,” She whined as she grabbed Jacob’s arm and tried to pull him back down on the bed. “It can wait.”

“We’re supposed to have freezing rain later, Cass,” He told her with a chuckle. “If I wait I won’t be able to clear the walk at all.”

“Well, if it’s all going to ice over later anyway is there really a point?” She asked him with a pointed glance. “You’ll just be going out there in the cold to shovel something that’s going to end up slippery and icy later anyway. We’ll just call them and tell them to wear snow shoes or something. Don’t go, I’ll be cold if you go and you’ll be cold if you go so neither of us wins. If you think about, it’s not at all logical.”

He quirked a teasing brow at her. “The math doesn’t add up, huh?”

“Precisely. It’s a fruitless equation. And really, wouldn’t you rather be in bed with me? Under the already warmed covers?” She asked as she dropped her voice down into her lower register. The voice she knew he liked to hear her use.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t answer her but he started to slip off his boots. She knew she’d won. “When you’ve got a point, you’ve got a point,” he said with a chuckle as he slid back under the covers and pulled her toward him. She sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around him. “Better?” He asked.

“Much,” she answered as she placed a lingering kiss on his lips. “Merry Christmas, Jacob.”

“Merry Christmas, Cassandra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the last one! MERRY CHRISTMAS. Thanks for reading!


End file.
